


The Dinner Guest

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Smut, romione, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is surprised to find out Scorpius has been invited to dinner by her dad. Her reaction to his presence raises the question: are they just old classmates or is there something else going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Guest

It was a Friday evening and, after a long shift at St. Mungos, Rose was heading home. She got in the floo network line and when it was her turn, stepped into the fireplace and clearly said, “The Country House.”  
  
“The Country House” was the name of her parents’ home where she and her younger brother, Hugo, had been raised.  
  
Unlike most of her friends, who had moved out of their parents’ homes right after getting jobs, Rose had stayed. Her parents didn’t mind having her there and it allowed her to put extra money in her Gringotts vault every month.  
  
She heard voices carrying from the kitchen as she stepped out of the fireplace. Curious as to who was visiting, she took off her traveling coat and headed for the kitchen.  
  
“’ello, mu-” The rest of her greeting faded when she caught sight of the tall, young, platinum blonde man leaning against the counter. “What are you doing here?” She all but demanded.  
  
“Rose Weasley!” Her mum scolded, whipping around from where she stood in front of the stove. “That is no way to speak to our guest.” She turned to Scorpius. “I’m sorry for Rose’s rudeness.”  
  
“It’s alright, Mrs. Weasley, I’m used to her tongue,” Scorpius said.  
  
Rose’s face, which was flushed from the scolding, went redder and she glared when she saw the corner of Scorpius’ mouth curl.  
  
“Does daddy know you’re here?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“He invited me,” Scorpius replied, copying her stance.  
  
“Really?” She cocked an eyebrow. “Why would he do that?”  
  
“Your dad is Scorpius’ mentor,” her mum answered. “When your Uncle Harry took over the Auror Department he instituted a mentoring program pairing Senior Aurors with those training to become Aurors.”  
  
“Uncle Harry must hate you,” Rose smirked.  
  
“Rose, hush, and go set the table,” her mum said. “Scorpius, dear, I’m sure Harry does not hate you.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Scorpius smiled. “Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?”  
  
“You really don’t -”  
  
“I insist,” Scorpius replied. “Shall I help Rose set the dinner table?”  
  
“That sounds splendid,” Rose said, shoving four plates in his arms. “Follow me.”  
  
She led him through a set of French doors and into the dining room. She set the silver ware she had been holding on the table then took out her wand and casted a muffliato charm on the room.  
  
“What are you really doing here?” She demanded.  
  
“I told you, your father invited me over,” Scorpius replied, after setting the dishes down. “It’s the perfect setup, really.”  
  
“How do you figure?” She asked.  
  
“We can’t see each other in public because of our families’ reactions,” he said. “But now that your father is my mentor, I will get to spend more time with you and when your parents warm to my charm, we can tell them we are dating.”  
  
“There is just one little flaw in your plan,” she replied. “My parents are going to get very suspicious if we’re suddenly buddies.”  
  
“We’ll have to give it time,” he stated. “Think of it as a long foreplay.”  
  
“I can still come over to your place though, right?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
She smiled then frowned, “But what about your family?”  
  
“They’ll come around eventually,” he shrugged. “Mum and dad will side with me no matter what, especially once they see that your family likes me. And honestly, I don’t care what my grandparents say.”  
  
He brought his hand up to touch her curls, but snapped it back when they heard her mum’s muffled voice calling her name.  
  
“Tonight?” He asked, hopefully.  
  
She nodded as she lifted the charm then headed for the kitchen.  
  
They worked in sync as they finished getting dinner ready and had dinner on the table when her dad got home from work.  
  
“Hi, daddy,” Rose said, giving him a hug.  
  
“’ello, Rosie,” her dad replied, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Rose caught Scorpius’ eye as her dad greeted her mum with a kiss on the lips.  
  
“Ron,” her mum giggled. “Not in front of the children.”  
  
“Ah, right, the children,” he replied, reaching over to ruffle Rose’s hair. “Not used to having you here year around again.”  
  
“Obviously,” Rose shook her head. She chanced a glance at Scorpius and gave him a look that she hoped he interpreted as ‘now you see why I come to your place for a couple hours every night,’ but he just gave her a ‘huh’ look in return.  
  
“Let’s eat,” her mum declared. “Scorpius, why don’t you sit in Hugo’s spot since he is at Hogwarts.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Scorpius replied, taking the spot across the table from Rose’s normal spot.  
  
Silence fell over the table as they passed the meal of chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes around the table.  
  
As she was bringing her first forkful of food to her lips, she felt the first nudge against her foot. She ignored it, figuring it was just her parents playing footsie under the table. But when it happened again, she looked across the table and saw Scorpius smiling into his cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
“So Scorpius, are you seeing anyone?” Her mum asked.  
  
Scorpius’ grin was swallowed as he choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
“Mum!” Rose exclaimed. “Don’t you reckon that’s a rather private question?”  
  
Her mum gave her a probing look before answering, “Rose, as the wife of an Auror, I think it is just as important for the significant other of an Auror in Training to have a mentor as well.” She turned to Scorpius. “In the past, Ron’s parents have also spoken to the parents’ of the Auror that Ron is mentoring. Find out if your parents would like to meet with the Weasley’s. It helps everyone know what to expect and have somebody to turn to if something should happen.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Scorpius said once he had recovered. “I will let my parents know and I am not really seeing anyone at the moment.”  
  
“That is wise,” her dad said. “Believe me, going through training is bloody hard without having to consider your girlfriend.” He looked up at his wife. “Not that I would change a thing.”  
  
“I know, dear,” her mum smiled. “But may I remind you that I was at Hogwarts for most of your training and the times I was home, you were sore from head to toe begging me for massages?”  
  
“The soreness was only part of it,” her dad grinned. “Malfoy, if you’re going to date a witch, make sure she is good with healing charms. They’re mighty useful.”  
  
It was Rose’s turn to choke on her pumpkin juice.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Scorpius replied.  
  
Rose spent the rest of the meal with her eyes focused on her plate even though she could feel Scorpius’ eyes on her as he talked Auror business with her dad.  
  
“Rosie, why don’t you give Scorpius a tour of the house while your dad and I clean up,” her mum suggested, once they had all finished eating.  
  
“Uh, sure,” she replied, standing up. “Well, this is the dining room.”  
  
“I see that,” he smirked. “And I know what the kitchen looks like.”  
  
“Alright, well, let me show you the sitting room,” Rose said. She led him through an archway and into their comfortably sized sitting room. The walls were lined with built in bookcases full of books and there were two overstuffed couches and a coffee table with a chess set on it.  
  
“Nice,” Scorpius nodded before leaning in so she could feel him right behind her. “Let’s just skip to your room, shall we?”  
  
She turned her head to ask why he needed to see her bedroom, but when she saw him lick his lips, she knew why and she wanted it just as badly as he did.  
  
“There is a water closet through that door,” she spoke quickly as she led him into the hallway and towards the stairs. “And that’s mum’s office. There are more books in there.”  
  
“Your family seems to have a lot of books,” Scorpius commented as he followed her up the stairs.  
  
“Mum loves to read,” Rose shrugged. “I do, too. But I haven’t read half the books we own, mum has ready every single one. Though, one bookcase in her office is full of copies of Hogwarts: A History. I don’t know why, but dad buys her a used copy every year for her birthday.”  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, she stopped and pointed to the first of four doors. “That’s the main bathroom and the door to the left of that is Hugo’s room, but I wouldn’t go in there if you want to live. He’s a slob.” She pointed to the door to the right of the bathroom. “That’s mum and dad’s room and they have their own bathroom in there as well.”  
  
“And where’s your room?” He asked.  
  
“In the attic,” she replied before leading him to the fourth door at the end of the narrow hallway. She opened the door and led him up the stairs to her cozy bedroom. She turned to look at him, wanting to see what he thought about the room, but found herself kissed without a moment’s notice.  
  
With one hand behind her head and the other on her waist, Scorpius’ silky smooth lips pressed against hers for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours. She melted against him as his tongue sought refuge in her mouth.  
  
She momentarily forgot where they were as he backed her towards the bed, but a loud hiss, after they had fell onto her bed and subsequently disturbed her cat Murphy, reminded them that they weren’t in his London flat.  
  
“Think they’ll notice if we just left instead of going back downstairs?” Scorpius asked as they sat side by side on her bed recovering from their impromptu snog.  
  
“Yes,” she replied. “But the sooner you go home, the sooner they will retire to their room for the night and the sooner I can come over.”  
  
“Merlin, you shouldn’t have said that, Rose,” he grumbled. “I promised your dad I’d play chess with him tonight.”  
  
“Well, then, think of me in your bed and naked and you won’t be able to concentrate and you’ll lose very quickly,” she teased. “Which will benefit everyone, daddy likes to win.”  
  
“Rose,” he groaned, putting his head in his hands.  
  
“I’ll tell you what,” she grinned. “I’ll take you back downstairs then inform my parents that I am retiring for the evening. Then I won’t be a distraction so you can try and outwit my dad in chess.”  
  
“I don’t even stand a chance tonight,” he muttered. “Not after all that tonguing.”  
  
Rose slugged his arm.  
  
“Ow! What was that for?” He frowned, rubbing his arm.  
  
“For earlier,” she replied. “When you told my mum you were used to my tongue.”  
  
“But I am used to your tongue,” he smirked.  
  
“But she doesn’t know that,” Rose retorted. “And you’ll be careful about what you say around my parents if you want me and my tongue to continue to visit you.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow when he opened his mouth to reply then said, “That’s what I thought,” when he closed his mouth without speaking.  
  
“Tour is over,” she announced before heading down the stairs with him following her.  
  
They found her parents seated in the sitting room with four cups of tea.  
  
“Are you ready to play chess, Malfoy?” Her dad asked.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Scorpius nodded.  
  
Rose watched them play as she drank her tea. Once it was gone, she stood and carried all four empty teacups in the kitchen before returning to the sitting room.  
  
“Mum, dad, I’m going to bed,” she told them.  
  
“Alright, dear,” her mum replied with a smile.  
  
“Goodnight,” Rose said before turning and giving Scorpius a curt nod as she said his name in farewell.  
  
Instead of going straight to her bedroom, she decided to take a bath. Unsure of how long the chess game would go on, she took her time soaking.  
  
Naturally, her thoughts strayed to the sexy blonde just one floor down and slipped a hand down to cup her womanhood. It started with a lazy brush of her finger against the lips, but as her mind began to plan what they would do that evening, her touches got more deliberate. She shuddered as she pressed her thumb against her most sensitive nub and came.  
  
It took a warming charm on the cooling water to help her recover from her climax and then bathe.  
  
When she finally left the bathroom, her fingers were prunes, but she smelled of honey and strawberries.  
  
“Did you have a nice soak?” Her mum asked, reaching the top of the stairs as she was heading for her room.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Good,” her mum smiled. “Your father will be up soon, he was showing Scorpius out then locking up.”  
  
“Alright, night mum,” Rose said, opening her bedroom door.  
  
“Scorpius is a nice young man,” her mum said. “He’s going to make one witch very happy someday.”  
  
“I’m sure he will,” Rose replied. “Night mum.”  
  
Not wanting that conversation to continue, she quickly went into her room and locked the door before scurrying up the stairs.  
  
She used a drying charm on her hair then slipped on one of the t-shirts she had stolen from Scorpius after they had first started sleeping together and a pair of jeans. It made no sense for her to get dressed up when she knew that she wouldn’t be wearing her clothes very long.  
  
After applying a bit of lip gloss, she slipped on a traveling cloak then opened her bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof.  
  
She could hear her mum’s voice in her head telling her to get back in the house as she reached for the broom she had stashed there. She knew it would be safer to use the floo network, but until she and Scorpius made their relationship public, she had to use other means of transportation.  
  
Climbing onto the broom, she flew down to the ground just outside of the houses’ wards. There she hid her broom stick then apparated to Scorpius’ sitting room.  
  
The room was dark when she arrived, but she knew exactly where she would find him. She headed towards his bedroom, pulling off her clothes as she went until she was standing outside his door without a stitch of clothing on.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair before reaching out and turning the handle and opening the door.  
  
He was seated on his bed with his back against his headboard and his left hand wrapped around his manhood.  
  
“Starting without me?” She smirked as she crossed the room and crawled onto the bed with him.  
  
“Just started,” he replied. “Knew I had to catch up since you were in the bath for a long time.”  
  
“Mmm, you know me too well,” she smirked as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his.  
  
He pulled her into his lap so his manhood was between her thighs and deepened the kiss.  
  
She could feel his manhood pressing against her as his lips trailed up her jaw then down her neck. Aroused herself, she pressed down against his member in an effort to encourage the trail her was making with his mouth.  
  
His hot mouth lifted from her skin at her clavicle as his hands found her breasts and began to knead them. She let out a small moan as he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and pressed herself harder against his manhood.  
  
“Need you,” she whispered.  
  
He grabbed his wand and muttered a contraceptive spell before tossing it away and aligning himself at her entrance. They both let out breathy moans as she lowered herself onto him, taking him in completely.  
  
With her hands on his shoulders, she rocked back and forth against him, swiveling her hips every now and then for extra friction.  
  
Their breathing deepened as they grew closer to their climaxes and she moved her hands from his shoulders and threw them behind her as she arched her back, taking him in deeper. He wrapped one arm around her waist then lowered the hand from the other to press against her sensitive nub.  
  
“Scorpius,” she whimpered as she came. Her walls clenching down on his manhood brought about his own release.  
  
Chest heavy, she collapsed against him and closed her eyes as she recovered.  
  
Once their breathing had returned to normal, she climbed off of him and crawled under the covers while he set an alarm for four in the morning. He joined her under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body.  
  
\----  
  
Back at the Country House, Ron and Hermione were getting into bed themselves.  
  
“Are we waiting up for Rosie tonight?” He asked her.  
  
“No, it’s Saturday,” she replied. “She’ll be home around four.”  
  
“When do you think they’ll tell us they’re dating?” He asked.  
  
“Soon, I hope,” Hermione replied.  
  
“I don’t understand why she’s hiding the truth from us though,” Ron said. “Does she think we won’t approve?”  
  
“I think she’s worried about the history between the Malfoy and Weasley families,” Hermione told him. “But I think with you mentoring Scorpius, it will ease some of her worries.”  
  
“I hope so,” Ron sighed. “Harry was hesitant to make me Malfoy’s mentor, I had to explain the situation to him for him to agree.”  
  
“Well, there is a very real possibility that you are mentoring your future son-in-law.”  
  
Ron pulled a face.  
  
“What was that look about?”  
  
“Rosie is too young to get married and too old to be sneaking out of the house and too young to be staying the night with her boyfriend.”  
  
“They’re the same age we were when you I was sneaking out of my parents home at night to come stay with you,” Hermione reminded him with a smile.  
  
“So it’s your fault then,” he stated. “Like mother, like daughter.”  
  
Hermione pinched him.  
  
“Ow! Kidding!”  
  
“You’ll be paying for a wedding in less than a year, I’m sure.”  
  
“And I’ll do so willingly and our little Rosie will be just as beautiful as you were on our wedding day.”  
  
“You’re such a good daddy,” Hermione smiled, leaning over to kiss his lips. “And an amazing husband.”  
  
“I know,” he smirked.


End file.
